A vehicle body structure has been known since heretofore (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-88495) in which a vehicle body is divided in two—a vehicle body upper body at the upper side relative to the middle of each pillar (which includes the roof) and a vehicle body lower body at the lower side (which includes the floor)—and the vehicle body upper body is constituted of a resin material and the vehicle body lower body is constituted of a metal material.